No se si podamos
by celementer.mari
Summary: La historia de un amor puro pero de una convivencia difícil.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta Mellark unos de los abogados más reconocidos de California se encontraba en su oficina trabajando duramente para terminar lo antes posible. Hoy era su aniversario de bodas y no quería llegar tarde a la cena con su esposa, sin embargo al escuchar que abrían la puerta de su oficina y cerraban la puerta con pestillo. No pudo pensar en otra cosa solo en su bellísima secretaria que se encontraba en frente suyo.

—Siento interrumpirlo señor Mellark.

—Tu nunca eres una interrupción señorita Everdeen— respondió Peeta con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Me he dado cuenta que no ha parado de trabajar desde que llegó esta mañana y estaba pensando que necesita un pequeño descanso— dijo Katniss con voz seductora mientras avanzaba hacia Peeta.

—Puede ser aunque ya me iba mi esposa me espera para la cena por nuestro aniversario.

—Creo que no tendrá problemas en esperar un poco no querrás llegar muy estresado a la cena.

—No lo creo, no le gusta impuntualidad.

—Pues podría hacer una pequeña excepción por ti.

—Tal vez, y como me ayudarías a eliminar el estrés.

—Como siempre lo hago— respondió Katniss mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su jefe.

—Siempre sabes hacer lo correcto por eso me gustas como secretaria. Eres muy eficiente.

—Es mi deber mantener las cosas en orden con respecto al trabajo. Incluyendo tu salud. Ya sabes solo hago esto para que debas recurrir a un psicólogo por tus problemas de estrés.

—Eres tan eficiente que me sorprendes— dijo Peeta excitado mientras devoraba los labios de Katniss.

Perdido en el momento comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Katniss con sus manos tocando sus pechos por encima de la tela de su camisa color azul oscuro. Katniss fue desabrochando la camisa de Peeta para dejar su pecho al descubierto y acariciarlo con sus manos y sus labios. Sentir las manos de Katniss sobre su piel hizo que Peeta se excitara aún más y en un arranque de pasión abriera en dos su camisa y dejar sus dulces y firmes pechos. Comenzó a masajearlos como sabe que le gusta a ella arrancándole gemidos de placer que los acallo con sus labios.

Bajando sus manos por los costados de las curvas de Katniss llego hasta el dobladillo de su pollera negra. Metió sus manos debajo de esta para encontrarse con su piel cremosa y caliente. Al llegar a sus caderas se dio cuenta en que Katniss no llevaba bragas. Tal descubrimiento lo hizo soltar un pequeño jadeo todo ese tiempo en el que estaban trabajando katniss no llevaba absolutamente nada debajo de su ropa.

—No llevas ropa interior en verdad piensas en todo ya me estaba imaginado todo el tiempo que perderíamos si tendría que quitártela, aunque me encanta hacerlo.

—Soy tu secretaria es mi trabajo. Y mí también me gusta cuando me desnudas.

Luego Katniss comenzó a desabrochar el cinto y el cierre de Peeta para dejar al descubierto su poderosa erección. Cuando levanto la vista hacia él comenzó a besarlo y entre mordiscos decirle que lo deseaba y quería que la haga suya.

Como respuesta Peeta la levanto de su regazo y la apoyo sobre la mesa de su escritorio arrancando un jadeo de Katniss.

—Dime. Que quieres que te haga cariño.

—Lo que tú quieras— respondió Katniss en un hilo de voz y consumida por el deseo.

—Tus deseos son órdenes preciosa.

Ayudándola a apoyar sus pies sobre la mesa se arrodillo ante ella comenzó a recorrer sus piernas con mordidas y húmedos besos. Al llegar a su sexo comenzó a lamerlo lentamente sabiendo que la volvería loca y esperando que le rogara que siguiera.

—Mmm Peeta… te necesito.

Sin responder a sus deseos comenzó a succionar el clítoris de Katniss y al mismo tiempo penetrarla con dos dedos.

—Oh Dios me vuelves loca.

Katniss agarro con sus manos la cabeza de Peeta y presionándola contra su vagina. El gesto hizo a Peeta ponerse aún más duro y con su mano derecha comenzó a masturbarse así mismo. Cuando Katniss comenzó a soltar pequeños gritos sabía que ya estaba al borde del orgasmo y empezó a mover sus dedos más rápido dentro de ella.

—Aaaahhh… si Peeta… no pares.

—Córrete para mi preciosa.

La forma en que hablo Peeta llevo a Katniss al orgasmo tan ansiado. Peeta parándose nuevamente siguió tocándose aunque duro mucho, ya que al ver la imagen de Katniss acostada sobre su escritorio y con las piernas abiertas hizo que tuviera su propio orgasmo derramando su semilla sobre el vientre de ella.

Cuando estuvo recuperado se recostó sobre Katniss y comenzó a besar sus labios, su cuello y sus pechos. Luego de unos minutos besándose y recorriendo sus cuerpos con suaves caricias Peeta llevo su renovada erección hacia la vagina de Katniss penetrándola con una sola estocada. Gimieron al unísono perdidos en el placer del momento.

—Preciosa se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti. Eres tan estrecha.

—Aaahh Peeta… no pares… sigue así por favor!

Esas palabras hicieron a Peeta excitarse sobre manera y embestirla salvajemente haciéndolos gritar a ambos. A ninguno de los dos les importaba si alguien los escuchaba no les importaba absolutamente nada en ese momento solo ellos mismos.

Después de varios minutos moviéndose al unísono llegaron a un orgasmo desbastador. El cual los dejo agotados y sudorosos. Luego de unos minutos Katniss comenzó a repartir pequeños besos sobre todo el rostro de Peeta.

—Adonde quieres ir a cenar preciosa— pregunto Peeta con ronca. Todavía afectado por el momento.

—Sorpréndeme— contesto Katniss mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—De acuerdo. Puedes irte temprano hoy para arreglarte para esta noche.

—Está bien. Quieres…beso…que…beso…me ponga…beso…algo en…beso…particular.

—Si fuera por mí no llevarías nada puesto. Pero no quiero a ningún hombre babeando por ti y comiéndote con los ojos.

—De acuerdo— respondió Katniss con una pequeña risita.

—Solo quiero debajo de la ropa te pongas ese conjunto de encaje que compramos en nuestro último viaje. Ya sabes que me pone verte con eso.

—Me pondré lo que tú quieras cariño.

—Perfecto ahora debo volver al trabajo. Gracias por ayudarme a eliminar la tensión señorita Everdeen.

—De nada jefe.

Peeta la tomo en sus brazos la ayudo a incorporarse para que pueda arreglar su ropa antes de salir.

—Te veo en la noche preciosa. Te amor— dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

—Nos vemos en la noche mi amor. También te amo.

Respondió Katniss antes de salir del despacho de su esposo.


	2. Chapter 2

12 años antes

En los suburbios de California se encontraban Katniss Everdeen y su mejor amiga Glimmer Belcourt espiando a los nuevos vecinos de la castaña. Esto se debía a que Glimmer al llegar a la casa de Katniss para su tarde de chicas en la que se intoxicaban comiendo dulces y se la pasaban hablando de Mat Bomer "El bombón de los bombones" como solían llamarlo.

Glimmer había quedado hipnotizada por un rubio que llevaba unas cajas a la casa de al lado y casi se cae de espaldas cuando detrás del auto se aparece otro rubio que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado. Al verla le regala una sonrisa que hizo pensar a Glimmer que debía ser de otro planeta. Saliendo de su ensoñación se dio media vuelta para tocar el timbre de la casa de Katniss, mientras tanto pensaba en decirle a su amiga que se mudaría con ella, para poder tener una agradable vista. Luego de esperar unos segundos la puerta se abre y en ella aparece la madre de Katniss.

—Buenas tardes señora Everdeen.

—Glimmer cariño, buenas tardes.

—Se encuentra Katniss en casa.

—Claro está esperándote en su cuarto. Pasa ya sabes donde queda, siéntete como en casa.

Glimmer regala a Effie una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se dirige a las escaleras al llegar al cuarto de su amiga la encuentra espiando entre las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación.

—Que se supone que haces— pregunta Glimmer mirando hacia su amiga.

—Rayos, me has asustado— responde Katniss con el ceño fruncido.

—Alerta de vecinos sexys! Alerta de vecinos sexys! —grita Glimmer obviando la cara de pocos amigos que le regala Katniss.

—Dios! Cállate ya lo se y es: vecino sexy. Solo hay uno.

—Te equivocas son dos.

—Oh yo solo he visto a uno— dice Katniss girándose para volver a observar a su nuevo vecino que para su suerte su habitación está en frente de la suya. Luego de unos segundos Glimmer se une a su lado para poder ver.

—Sabes, me he estado preguntando porque no vengo a vivir contigo. Ya sabes somos mejores amigas desde prescolar, tus padres me adoran no será un problema.

Katniss gira su cabeza para mirar a su amiga y entrecierra los ojos.

—Olvídalo Glimmer. Solo quieres vivir conmigo para poder acosar a mis nuevos vecinos que están como un tren.

—Que? No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi— dice Glimmer con una mano en el pecho y fingiendo indignación.

—De acuerdo dejemos de parecer espías y comencemos con nuestra tarde de chicas— Katniss se da vuelta y se tira en su cama sin prestar atención a la mirada fulminante que le regala Glimmer.

—No puedo creer que te tires allí como si al lado de tu casa no se encontraran dos chicos que te quitan el aliento.

—Que quieres que haga?

—Pues… podríamos… no se, mostrarles los alrededores.

—Olvídalo Glimmer, no quiero.

—Eres una aguafiestas. Es por eso que nunca has tenido novio.

—Nos lo he tenido porque mi padre se encarga de espantarlos antes de que me pidan ser su novia. Lo sabes.

—Es verdad, Haymitch es un aguafiestas igual que tú.

Luego de haber discutido por unos minutos más Katniss y Glimmer se encontraban babeando mientras miraban una temporada entera de Whitte Collar. Entrada la noche Katniss se despedía de su mejor amiga con un abrazo para luego dirigirse a su habitación y darse una ducha. Antes de eso saco de su armario un pijama limpio y puso la música a todo volumen, comenzó a sonar la canción Karma Chameleon de Culture Club y con una sonrisa se fue bailando hacia el baño.

Mientras tanto en la casa de al lado un chico con cara de pocos amigos se levanta de su cama hecho una furia para cerrar las ventanas de su habitación para poder aplacar la música que lo ha despertado. Sin embargo al llegar a la venta no solo escucha la música sino que a una chica cantando a todo pulmón y bailando. Al verla no puede hacer más que quedarse con la boca abierta.

Lo único que puede pensar es que en frente suyo se encuentra la chica más linda que haya visto envuelta en una toalla y bailando de una forma increíble, aunque cantando de una forma pésima.

—I love myself, I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself, I want you to find me  
I forget myself, I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you, I touch myself  
Ooh, I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no.

Katniss al darse vuelta se encuentra con la mirada de unos hermosos ojos azules. Sale disparada hacia su venta y corre las cortinas para que aquel chico no la viera con solo una toalla y roja como un tomate por la vergüenza.

Después de unos segundos escucha ruidos en su ventana corriendo un poco la cortina se da cuenta que es el chico de ojos azules el cual está tirando biromes hacia su ventana tal vez para llamar su atención. Corre a bajar el volumen de la música y vuelve a la ventana corriendo el vidrio solo un poco solo para que pueda escucharla bien.

—Qué quieres? —pregunta Katniss detras de las cortinas.

—Umm… buenas noches chica bailarina.

—Katniss

—Que?

—Katniss. Mi nombre es Katniss.

—Oh hola Katniss. Mi nombre es Peeta y en verdad has dado un gran espectáculo con tus movimientos. Pero necesito dormir y no puedo hacerlo si tienes la música tan alta. Así que te agradecería si bajaras un poco el volumen.

Katniss sonrío un poco al haber escuchado lo que dijo Peeta con respecto a su baile. Sin embargo rápidamente borro la sonrisa de su rostro y pensando en que contestar.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte. Estoy acostumbrada a que no viva nadie al lado.

—Lo entiendo. Gracias. Podría por lo menos mostrarme tu rostro siento que estoy hablando solo.

Katniss abre un poco la cortina para que Peeta pueda ver solo su cara.

—Así esta major. Hola Katniss.

—Hola… Peeta. Siento haberte despertado.

—No hay problem ate perdono— como no perdonarla pensó Peeta mientras miraba embobado a la castañas con unos ojos grises que nunca antes había visto.

Katniss al ver que no decía nada se decidió por romper el silencio incomodo en el que se sumieron.

—Bueno… que descances Peeta.

—Que descances Katniss— respondío él con una sonrisa.

Corriendo de nuevo la cortina. Katniss comenzó a cambiarse sin poder quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos azules como el mar y esa sonrisa tan hermosa.

Mientras que Peeta regresaba a su cama no paraba de sonreír y recordar lo sonrojada y hermosa que se encontraba Katniss cuando pudo ver su rostro a través de las cortinas. Y ambos se durmieron pensando uno el uno en el otro, y la forma en la que se conocieron.

Hola! Gracias a las dos personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Y sip la idea era esa sorprenderlas/los con ese final iba dejarlo para el capítulo próximo pero me salió así y lo deje. Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios me encanta leerlos. Quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de esta nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, de "Un amor del pasado" la adaptación del libro de Portia Moore "If I break". Besos y que estén bien.


End file.
